A Sticky Situation
by Sleepingstep
Summary: Due to some unlucky experimentation with superglue, Inuyasha and his brother find themselves far too close for comfort. SxI Yaoi
1. A Problem Arises

I hold no rights over Inuyasha whatsoever.

**A Sticky Situation**

Here's an Inuyasha fic for you! I absolutely adore the series, so this one was great fun to write.

Please review, I'd like to know your opinions and I'll be giving you all a shout out in the next chapter :D.

Thanks for reading!

**Chapter One**

"Eh wench, what's that?"

From her position on the floor Kagome looked up at the hanyou in mild annoyance. Wench indeed...

"This," she said, holding up a brightly coloured tube, disapproval coming off her voice in waves. "Is super-glue. I brought it from my own time to fix one of Shippo's toys."

"Super-glue..." Inuyasha echoed in wonder, eyes transfixed on the odd multi-coloured object. "Why's it super?"

"Well," Kagome began thoughtfully, briefly looking up from the sadly broken sling-shot she was currently working on. "It's much stronger than normal glue. I mean," she paused for a moment. "If you use this on something it's almost impossible to unstuck, that's why you've got to be careful with it."

"Oh..." The dismissal tone Inuyasha had adopted was the opposite to his buzzing mind, currently filled with plans of how this 'super-glue' could be put to use.

What if he glued perv-monk to that stupid staff he insisted on dragging around with him?!? Or even better... Inuyasha had to repress a malicious grin, the next time Kouga showed his sorry-ass face he could stick a 'I'm your bitch' sign on the mongrel's head. Perfect! Inuyasha was sure that he and 'ultimate glue' or whatever were going to have a beautiful relationship...

"Are you finished with that?" He questioned, a clawed finger pointing towards the little tube.

"Huh? Yeah," Kagome's eyes suddenly narrowed in suspicion, obviously dubious of Inuyasha's motives. "Why do you need it? You're not planning something, are you?" Sometimes he swore that girl had ESP or something...

"Oh," he began, trying to sound as innocent as possible. "Sango mentioned she'd broken a necklace. I thought I could take it to her to use..."

"Hmm... alright then," although Kagome was obviously still doubtful the reference to Sango had done the trick. Why were girls such pack animals anyway?

"Thanks," Inuyasha tried not to sound too cheerful while picking up the glue, holding it carefully in his hand. Watch out Kouga...

"See you then!" Beginning to walk off in the opposite direction Inuyasha stopped dead in his tracks.

The wind had changed. And with it had come an unwelcome scent.

Instantly sensing the change in her friend Kagome thrummed with alarm. "Inuyasha! What is it?"

"Get back to the village," his voice was almost a growl.

Kagome was determined not to leave her companion. "No! Tell me what-"

"Get back to the damn village!!" The hanyou's voice was a roar over the sudden whistling wind.

Paling further, the girl complied, disappearing in the direction of the town. There was something dangerous in Inuyasha's eyes...

Now alone, the hanyou simply stood...and waited.

A few minutes later the uninvited guest burst into the clearing, a swirl of demonic aura and arrogant silver.

"Inuyasha," the voice was icy calm and infuriatingly condescending.

Typical Sesshomaru...

"You know bastard, we'd all be a lot happier if you kept your ugly ass face away from here."

"Do not delude yourself onto thinking that _your_ personal happiness would ever bother _this _Sesshomaru, hanyou," the yokai said, beginning to draw his sword. Why did the git have to be so god-damned blood thirsty? Did the bastard just hunt him out whenever he fancied a fight?

Anticipating an attack from the now fully sword wielding yokai, Inuyasha clenched his fists, currently far too angry to notice the spreading gooey sensation in one of him hands.

"Keh," Inuyasha spat, now fully in the swing of things. "At least I _can _be happy. I don't reckon you've ever had a happy moment in your _life," _an evil smile played over his lips. "Or maybe I'm wrong, I bet you get off on having that little green pet of yours humping your leg."

Well, that hit a nerve. Sesshomaru's eyes had turned a dangerous crimson at his little comment, but Inuyasha was too elated by his insulting genius to be daunted by this. _Humping his leg...hah!_

"You will take that back, worthless hanyou!" The words were a low growl. Inuyasha was impressed, apparently ice-master bastard really was rattled!

"No chance!" Sensing his brother was about to charge Inuyasha braced himself. He decided he may at least get one more insult in, for luck. "What? Don't you like the idea of that little toad attached to the 'Great Sesshomaru's' leg?"

The change in his brother at the words was instantly noticeable. He had done it! The yokai was pelting towards him, a blur of furious white. Oddly enough Sesshomaru had discarded his sword along the way, perhaps realising it would be dishonourable to take on the barehanded Inuyasha with a weapon.

Slapping his hands together, yet again ignoring the weird spreading sticky sensation, Inuyasha prepared himself for combat.

Sesshomaru was almost there... just a few more seconds...

Now!

Brothers now facing each other directly the two began swirling in together in battle.

It was an oddly elegant yet blunt fight. The demons movements were so rapid and the proximity so close that the colours of their clothing, to a watcher, would have merged into a delicate pink, contradictory to the harshness of the situation.

The going was hard on Inuyasha, Sesshomaru was so fast he was a blur, dodging, evading and attempting to lay a hit on Inuyasha at every opportunity.

That settled it. Inuyasha was going to have to play dirty.

Yelling suddenly to capture his brother's attention, he swept Sesshomaru's feet from beneath him, relying on the one-armed yokai's weakened sense of balance. To prevent any further attacks from the stunned Sesshomaru, Inuyasha grabbed the yokai's one hand, swiftly delivering a devastating punch to his brother's neck. Entwined, the two were forced to the ground by the force of the blow.

Deciding it was time to make a speedy getaway from his momentarily bewildered brother, Inuyasha went to remove his hands...and couldn't.

'_Oh shit...'_

He tried again, still unable to pull away from Sesshomaru's hand or neck_. _

Frantically attempting, and failing to pull away, a desperate mantra ran through Inuyasha's numbed mind _'ShitfuckshitfuckshitfuckI'mgonnadieShitfuckshitfuck...'_

A low growl sounded from beneath him.

Swallowing, wondering if it would be his last ever act, Inuyasha looked down at his brother.

This did not reassure him in the slightest.

Sesshomaru's usually flawless hair had been mussed by the grass underneath him. The yokai's face retained a look of silent fury that promised to soon become very vocal. His eyes were deepest crimson.

"Inuyasha?" the voice was of thunder before a storm.

"Y-yes?" For some reason the hanyou was having a hard time talking.

"What is _that _prodding into _this _Sesshomaru's thigh?"

Confused, Inuyasha looked down.

_Oh God..._

Sesshomaru was definitely going to kill him for this one...

_To be continued._

.:.

Please review. Nothing gets me to write faster, hint hint :D.


	2. Stuck!

I hold no rights over Inuyasha whatsoever.

**A Sticky Situation**

A thank you to: ANBUtrysts, YaoiHolic28, milkchocolatehot64, dashllee, emeraldream, AestheticAristocrat, pumpkinpi, sessinulover, TheExclamatoryPanda, Ladykaa28, Nikkie23534, Pineapple55, IzayoiTashio18, xxidontcarexx, SennaW, Rethira and Orion's Eagle!

Thank you for your support and please keep up the good work :D!

**Chapter Two**

Horror and mortification consumed him.

How the fuck did he always manage to get himself in these stupid-ass situations?

This was almost as bad, no, _**worse**__, _that the time he had caught Miroku masturbating against a tree. Yes, a _**tree**_. Inuyasha had never been able to look at bark in the same way.

But only this time it was _him _with the raging hard-on.

How he managed to get so hyped up during these fights was a complete mystery to the hanyou.

It wasn't like he got off on getting stabbed by his murderous half-brother or anything! He just got a bit _over excited._ All that adrenaline and testosterone had to go somewhere, didn't they? And so what if it only happened when he was fighting Sesshomaru, he just got a little...wound up...right?

"Inuyasha," the voice was an impatient promise of a slow and very painful death. "I repeat, what is that sticking into this Sesshomaru's thigh?"

_Great._ Just to add insult to injury he'd been so consumed with his inner monologue that he'd almost forgotten about the question.

And just how precisely he was going to oh-so politely explain to his brother exactly _what_ was currently prodding into his leg was presently eluding Inuyasha.

He was going to have to think on his feet.

"Keh," Inuyasha's confident voice was at direct contrast with the terror that Sesshomaru would sense he was lying. "It's the hilt of my sword, bastard."

There was silence for a few moments.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"You are not wearing the hilt of your sword."

**SHIT.**

"Yeah, well..," face becoming uncomfortably hot, Inuyasha cursed his damn brother and his damned attention to detail. "I'd have thought you'd be more bothered why we're stuck together, bastard, or hadn't you noticed yet?"

Deciding to demonstrate the truth of his words Inuyasha again tried, and failed, to pull away from the other yokai, only stopping at a sudden hiss from Sesshomaru.

"Cease that, hanyou," the yokai growled, causing Inuyasha's ears to drop slightly. "Are you trying to pull this Sesshomaru's skin off?"

Well at least he'd been taken in by the sudden change of topic...

"Well _sorry_," Inuyasha was keen to keep the conversation in this vein, anything than down-south. "I can't say I'm exactly thrilled to be gummed to you either."

"The question is, _half-breed_," Thankfully Sesshomaru was back to his usual spiky (at least not freakishly enraged) self. "Why we are attached in the first place. This does not appear to be the work of Naraku..."

'Nah, we'd have been able to smell the prick first' Inuyasha commented, now thoughtful of why exactly he and Sesshomaru were stuck together.

As if prompted by this curiosity, memories of a multi-coloured tube suddenly ran through Inuyasha's memory.

"Oh _shit..._" _He hadn't put down the glue before the fight!_

"_Err..._" Inuyasha was suddenly far more apprehensive than he was previously. How was Sesshomaru going to take that _he _was the one who had got them in this mess? It wasn't like the bastard was already fond of him... "Have you ever heard of such a thing as _extreme-glue_?"

The yokai thought for a moment before responding. "_This_ Sesshomaru has never come across knowledge of such an item."

"Well, it's...uh..._yeah_..," Inuyasha's words drifted uncomfortably off into nothingness.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. _Very suspicious..._

"This..._extreme-glue,_" the way Sesshomaru could make the most innocent sentence sound like a death-threat was almost an art. "It would not have anything to do with our current predicament, would it not? I can smell you sweating, just what, _hanyou_, exactly have you done?"

The blatant hostility in his brother's voice stirred a small, yet very noisy, element of defiance within Inuyasha. _How the __**hell**__, in Sesshomaru's warped little mind, could he pin this on Inuyasha? Hadn't it been that dick's damned belligerence that started all of this off anyway? _

"Keh! So what if I got us stuck together! You were the one who was so keen on fucking finding me in the first place! Don't you bastard talk down to me when you hunt out your little brother whenever you're feeling hormonal," he spat, intensely satisfied by the mingled look of shock and fury apparent on his brother's face.

"What?" Inuyasha continued in the face of his brother's rage. "Upset that your punch-bag fights back?"

"You insolent-!" Sesshomaru's eyes had turned a deep furious crimson. Funnily enough Inuyasha wasn't scared. He was too angry. "You will taste death at _this _Sesshomaru's claws!!"

"On with the death threats now?!?" He was almost flying. How often do you get to knock the esteemed Sesshomaru the dick down a few pegs? "If you hadn't realised it yet, you're in **no** position to be starting a fight! You've only got one arm, and that's currently out of action, being stuck to me. What are you going to do? _Maul me to death?_"

It was a fair point. With Inuyasha's fist glued to Sesshomaru's neck and their hands being stuck together, neither of them were exactly in prime battle positions.

Apparently Sesshomaru realised this too, the red swiftly draining from his eyes and him giving a frustrated growl.

"This Sesshomaru concedes that it would be...ineffective...to commence in dealing out your punishment now, _hanyou," _the yokai began, obviously not pleased by the delay in hacking up Inuyasha. "Your death with have to wait until we are disconnected."

"Hah! Well you're going to have a long wait, bastard!" Inuyasha snapped, not particularly thrilled by Sesshomaru's little death and punishment speech. "Kagome said this stuff is almost impossible to get unstuck, so you'd better get used to having me around!"

The temperature suddenly dropped.

Realising the information he had just disclosed, Inuyasha cursed. Someone was _not _going to be happy. And after he'd finally stopped trying to mutilate him too...

"Almost impossible to get unstuck," the yokai repeated, sounding dangerously calm.

"Errr...yeah... that's what Kagome said," a part of Inuyasha shrivelled up in embarrassment. Why did his voice have to go all squeaky on him now? Yeah, _really manly..._

A threateningly determined look came onto his brother's face. That was _never_ good.

"_Right."_

And everything went sideways.

Sesshomaru had, with difficulty, begun to stand up, dragging a reluctant Inuyasha with him.

"What the hell are you doing?!?" From the sudden change of position from horizontal to vertical, head spinning from the sudden rush of blood; Inuyasha wasn't exactly a happy camper. Hell, he didn't even like tents.

Now having begun to awkwardly walk, to Inuyasha's horror Sesshomaru began to emit a strange noise which he _would _have classed as laughter if it had been coming from anybody else. There was no way, absolutely _no way,_ that thespiky ice bastard could actually laugh.

You had to have a heart to do that.

After a few moments of that rich sound which was definitely not, couldn't possibly be laughter, the yokai answered his question.

"We're going to see you're ningen friend, hanyou."

It took a few seconds for Inuyasha to register what Sesshomaru was saying.

"W-what?!? NO!!" There was no way in _hell _he was going to let that murderous prick harm Kagome! It wasn't her fault that this had happened. "Don't you DARE lay a finge-"

The abrupt stop was due Inuyasha suddenly having his brother's face shoved within disconcerting proximity of his own. Their noses were almost touching.

Sesshomaru's voice was silky smooth and trimmed with ice. "From what you say, Inuyasha, that ningen is the best equipped to instruct us how to get out of this mess." The yokai drew a sharp breath. "This Sesshomaru, in response to your question, currently holds no intention of harming the female."

Inuyasha heaved a sigh of relief. _Kagome was safe..._

"However," the yokai's continuation cut Inuyasha's short-lived relief. "If your worthless self treats _this_ Sesshomaru with anything other than the utmost respect and subservience, as my station deserves, I shall have to resort to even worse means to admonish you."

That threw Inuyasha. What could be worse that Sesshomaru harming his friends?

"Yeah, what are you going to do, bastard? Call me a hanyou and a blood disgrace? Like you haven't done that before." The hanyou's confident voice rang around the surrounding area.

Sesshomaru smiled.

Leaning in close, so his mouth was in line with one of Inuyasha's ears, the yokai began to whisper.

"What am I going to do?" Somehow this was even more threatening than when Sesshomaru shouted at him. "If you do not uphold all social etiquette in the following hours, as instructed, this Sesshomaru will not hesitate in humiliating you in front of all your little ningen friends."

He leaned in closer, mouth now almost touching the sensitive rim of Inuyasha's ear, voice as sharp and clear as a blade.

"Wouldn't they be interested in your _'little problem'_ earlier. The hilt of your sword, Inuyasha? _I think not..._"

Blood draining from his face, Inuyasha stared horror at his older half-brother.

How the hell was he going to sort this one out?

_To be continued._

xXx

Interesting fact: Because the name of the story's a bit of a mouthful (A Sticky Situation) I've been using acronyms on all my files and folders. Sadly, this means all of the writing is labelled ASS...bugger.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :D

Please review! Another shout out next instalment!


	3. Anger and Arrivals

I hold no rights over Inuyasha whatsoever.

**A Sticky Situation**

A great big thank-you to: NoarikoMurisaki, sonata hirano, AestheticAristocrat, RAPTOR-AKIDA, Pineapple55, pumpkinpi, bleachTHEsky, milkchocolatehot64, dashllee, Orion's Eagle, TheExclamatoryPanda, Nikkie23534, Estry, Ladykaa28 and Rethira.

Thank you for all the support in your reviews, I really do appreciate it : ).

**Chapter Three**

Inuyasha was in **hell**.

The pair had been walking for two hours, **two whole excruciating hours**, and the village still wasn't even in sight....

He was going to **kill** Sesshomaru.

Send him to Naraku blindfolded with a 'kick me' sign on his ass! Strap him to a chair and get Kaede to give him a lap-dance! Anything, _**anything**_ but having to spend two hours with Sesshomaru the bastard and not being able to retaliate!

It was sheer _torture_.

And the worst thing was that he knew he couldn't even punch the dick if he tried!

Being stuck to somebody really reduces your battle options, and although head-butting his brother would be intensely satisfying, it wasn't an option. He wasn't going to risk ritual humiliation in front of his entire gang of friends for a moment's sweet relief.

It wouldn't be so bad if the git didn't milk it, sadistic prick. He'd been spending the last half an hour needling Inuyasha's about his apparent 'blood inferiority', trying to get a rise out of him so that he could happily skip to Kagome and tell her exactly just how much of an erection Inuyasha had had when they were fighting. Even the thought of it made Inuyasha's ears droop.

"_Bastard Sesshomaru and his bastard blackmail..."_ he growled, not particularly caring if his companion heard him.

"What was that, mongrel?" But then, of course, Sesshomaru heard _everything._

"Nothing..."

Walking wasn't exactly easy either.

With Sesshomaru's one hand gummed to his, and Inuyasha's second stuck to Sesshomaru's neck, the pair couldn't be described as graceful. They lurched in an odd sideways waltz towards the village, the close proximity uncomfortably reminding Inuyasha of the few inches of height Sesshomaru had on him, lanky bastard....

That wasn't the only thing he was uncomfortable about.

Being almost nose to nose with the guy who was _blackmailing _you because you'd had an erection couldn't _help_ but be a little awkward.

For some reason Sesshomaru appeared to think that Inuyasha was _lusting _over him, a _**complete **_misunderstanding.

Inuyasha wasn't _lusting _over him, **fuck no**...he'd just had a bit of misplaced adrenaline...got too caught up in the fight...yeah... And if Sesshomaru couldn't see that then there was something wrong with the bastard's eyes.

Rosy embarrassment blossomed on Inuyasha's cheeks. Despite the fact that he was absolutely certainly_completely_ un-attracted to Sesshomaru,all this thought of lusting and erections along with his brother's engulfing presence was all a bit too much for him.

Sadly, this didn't pass unnoticed either.

The new scent of shame slash embarrassment now emanating from Inuyasha had gained Sesshomaru's malevolent attention.

"Stop blushing, hanyou." The yokai demanded, glaring down at the now thoroughly pink Inuyasha. "Your reek is making _this_ Sesshomaru dizzy, as if the scent of your arousal earlier wasn't nauseating enough..."

Inuyasha scowled but remained silent.

_Reek..? Nauseating..? _In _his_ dignified opinion _he_ thought he smelt pretty damn good, like that 'summer fruit' shit that Kagome insisted on him using. Sesshomaru was probably just talking out of his ass, as per usual...

The pair continued to slowly trudge towards the village, this continuing for a few minutes until Inuyasha started having problems.

More accurately, until Inuyasha started having problems with _Sesshomaru_.

The yokai's walking pattern had altered.

Sesshomaru's usually firm steps had become sluggish and meandering, therefore making Inuyasha's steps sluggish and meandering also, their walk towards the village descending into a leisurely dawdle more than anything.

Sesshomaru had also begun to lean heavily on Inuyasha, to the extent where the hanyou was basically propping him up. And for such a skinny looking guy the prick was damn heavy...it was like lugging around a fucking _bear..._

It was only when Sesshomaru began to contentedly hum, the sound of which would haunt the hanyou for years, and begin to nuzzle his neck, taking in deep satisfied breaths of the half-breed's scent, that Inuyasha decided enough was enough.

He was going to have to ask.

"Er...Sesshomaru?" He hesitantly began, acutely aware of the proximity the demon's teeth were in relation to his jugular. "Are...are you alright?"

The response took a few moments.

It was not reassuring in the slightest.

"_Inuyasha..._" Sesshomaru's voice sounded...odd (and somewhat muffled, the demon apparently attempting to embed himself in Inuyasha's neck). If it had been anyone but his brother Inuyasha would have sworn they were drunk. "Your...your hair," the yokai continued, apparently with some difficulty. "It's _pretty..."_

Inuyasha's blood ran cold.

_Since when did __**Sesshomaru**__, the great evil ice master demon lord __**Sesshomaru, **__say __**anything**__ was __**pretty**__?!?_

"Oh...err..._thanks_..." It was hard for Inuyasha to keep the distress out of his voice; this strange new Sesshomaru was freaking him out. How could the guy that had almost killed him on so many occasions go all fluffy on him _now?_

"Why's it so soft..?" The demon lazily continued, bringing up his and Inuyasha's conjoined hands to hold out a few strands of the hanyou's hair and glare at them in hazy irritation. "I bet you don't take care of it or anything..."

To Inuyasha's horror, Sesshomaru began to slowly lick at his neck, causing a shivers to streak down his spine. The threat of being mauled to death by an apparently the apparently drunk yokai was now just a _bit too_ likely for Inuyasha's comfort. Those teeth were _sharp_. And occasionally having fangs scrape across his skin was doing nothing to reassure the hanyou's worries.

"Err...Sesshomaru..?"

No response, but the licking continued.

Desperately trying to ignore the damp tingly sensation creeping along his neck, Inuyasha tried to get some sense out of his now menacingly affectionate brother.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He snapped, having a whole mouthful of disturbingly pointy teeth at his throat making him waspish. "Why've you gone all freakish all of a sudden?"

There was silence. To Inuyasha's great relief, however, the mouth at his neck had stopped in its ministrations.

"...str...nge...sm...ll..."

"What?" The words were so faint that Inuyasha couldn't make them out.

Apparently with some difficulty the yokai was able to string together a passably coherent sentence. "There...was a strange scent," he murmured into the nape of Inuyasha's neck. "It...made...this Sesshomaru...dizzy...came from...that..._thing..._"

_Scent..? Thing..?_ The only weird smelling _thing_ Sesshomaru could be referring to was that glue stuff Kagome had given him. Admittedly it had smelt _kinda_ odd, but he'd managed to block it out once he'd gotten used to the odour. Could that be what was bugging Sesshomaru?

_But then,_ his mind questioned, _if that stuff had done that to Sesshomaru, why hadn't the same happened to him?_

Shaking his head, Inuyasha cast aside any further speculation. If he needed to do anything now it was get back and sort out this mess.

Looking into the distance the hanyou saw that the village was now in full view. He'd been so absorbed with his brother's bizarre behaviour that he hadn't even noticed. It would easily be just a fifteen minute walk until they arrived.

Frowning in determination the half-breed increased his pace, dragging Sesshomaru along with him.

Somehow, Inuyasha doubted that he was going to get a warm reception when got back...

x

Evening was drawing in as the pair stumbled into the village.

For the last ten minutes Sesshomaru had pretty much been a dead weight, the hanyou was pretty sure he was out-cold. The yokai's usually pristine skin felt clammy to the touch and was covered by a thin sheen of sweat.

As much as he hated to admit it, Inuyasha was worried.

Yes, Sesshomaru _was_ a dick, this having been proved on innumerable occasions. He was also a mercilessly proud, vengeful, malicious, spiky arsed git. But then...the idea of the usually so strong, so in control demon lord being struck down by something that Inuyasha couldn't even identify didn't sit well with him. Not at all...

Ignoring the shocked whispers and few sniggers from villagers at his and Sesshomaru's strange appearance, Inuyasha set his mind to the task at hand.

"KAGOME!!" He bellowed, praying that she came quickly. If anyone was to know what that..._stuff_...had done to his brother, it would be her.

"Inuyasha!?!" Came the yelled response, the girl instantly dashing out of a nearby hut, swiftly followed by Sango, Miroku and Shippo. "Are you alright?!? I was so worried when...I...left...you..."

Eyes having met his and Sesshomaru's far less than conventional appearance, Kagome's words dwindled into stunned silence.

"Why are Inuyasha and his brother hugging?" Shippo noisily questioned in the following hush. "I thought they hated each othe-!" Only to be rapidly silenced by a deft handed Miroku.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome hesitantly began, eyes locked in amazement on him and his brother. "Why are you and Sessho-"

"No point in explaining," the hanyou swiftly cut her off, too concerned about his brother to answer any questions. "Look, I need you to tell me exactly what that stuff you gave me has done to Sesshomaru."

"What that stuff I gave you has done to Sesshomaru..?"

"Yes."

"You mean the glue?"

"Yes!"

"Well what exactly _has_ happened to-"Kagome stopped mid sentence, a look of horror coming across her features.

About to ask what was wrong, Inuyasha's question was forced from his mind by the low and furious growl now emanating from the figure beside him.

Sesshomaru was awake, and he was _not_ happy.

_To be continued..._

xXx

Has anyone else had a hell of a lot of snow? Things are getting pretty arctic around here and I'm beginning to reminisce about times where I could go outside without my hands going blue...

I hope you enjoyed this instalment, I've got a mound of notes on what's going to happen in the next few chapters so please review to tell me what you think so far :D.

Nothing gets my writing hat on like your opinions, so please review!

Shout out next time!


	4. A Proposition

I hold no rights over Inuyasha whatsoever.

**A Sticky Situation**

A standing ovation for: prettystargurl, zoebabii328, stallion14, Yah-Oh-Ee, AestheticAristocrat, Orion's Eagle, RAPTOR-AKIDA, EspeonDark, milkchocolatehot64, dashllee, Pineapple55, ladynarutochan, NoarikoMurisaki, Nikkie23534, pumpkinpi, Ladykaa28 and DarkAngelJudas!

The feedback for the last chapter was phenomenal! I don't think I've ever had such a good response for anything! Thank you all so much! Your comments really motivated me to get going with this chapter :D !

**Some (hopefully good) answers to frequently asked questions in reviews.**

What exactly did the glue do to Sesshomaru?

It got him high :D, I had to read up on solvents for this so I hope I demonstrated it accurately enough.

Why did Sesshomaru get high when Inuyasha didn't?

Even as a half-demon Inuyasha has an incredible nose, so for the full dog-demon Sesshomaru the fumes were a bit overpowering. Inuyasha's nose wasn't sensitive enough to get him utterly smashed like Sesshomaru.

Anyway...I hope you enjoy the new chapter and please give me your thoughts at the end! :D

**Chapter Three**

Sesshomaru awoke to a world of pain.

His head _hurt. _It felt as if someone had been stomping out a funeral march on his skull and he'd been dragged along for the ride. At least the throbbing proved that he still _had_ a cranium, but then feeling like he'd been trepanned wasn't much of a mercy...

And then the scent hit him.

Musky yet oddly pleasant, it was every bit as invasive as the ache pounding away in his head, yet _far _more enjoyable. Having it stream through his senses was almost soothing to Sesshomaru, a welcome distraction from the sensation alike to having been put through a mincer.

There was, however, _another_ scent, one which the yokai was not so appreciative.

It would occasionally bite through to the demon's perceptions, acrid and chemical and unpleasantly familiar.

Curious of the origins of both fragrances, good and bad, Sesshomaru pushed the questions aside. He had larger matters to deal with.

One: Why was he in so much pain?

Two: Where in God's name was he?

Three: Why the hell couldn't he remember the last few hours?!?

Growling quietly in discomfort, the demon fractionally opened his eyes.

And saw Inuyasha.

The hanyou was in so close quarters that he was practically eclipsing the yokai's view.

This, however, raised another interesting question for Sesshomaru to deal with.

Why was Inuyasha, his insignificant frustration of a brother _Inuyasha, _so close to _this_ Sesshomaru and _still_ alive?

A brief ray of recollection enlightened the yokai with the answer.

That imbecilic hanyou had gone and got them..._attached..._hadn't he?

Sesshomaru inwardly groaned.

This was _humiliating. _How could _he_, one of the most majestic and powerful demon lords of the land, manage to get himself in the ridiculous situation of being _glued _to his younger half-breed brother? It was _laughable_.

If he were in another situation the yokai would have gone and slaughtered a few demons to let off some steam, but currently that wasn't an option. Inuyasha and his stupidity had made sure of that...

Shifting slightly, in order to get a better view, Sesshomaru scanned his surroundings.

Wherever the yokai was, it was foreign to him. Throughout his travels the demon had seen countless ningen villages, no matter how much he tried to avoid them, but he'd never come across this particular one.

Looking around further, the yokai noticed a group of humans and what appeared to be an infant kitsune. They were all far too weak to be a possible threat, but Sesshomaru disliked their presence anyway. He wanted as few to see him in this degrading situation as possible, and having a crowd ready to gawp at him wasn't exactly appealing to the yokai.

A murmur of voices drifted into his consciousness.

Inuyasha appeared to be conversing with an irritatingly familiar ningen girl. Too sleepy to make out individual words, the yokai registered the benign worry of the female and urgency of his brother's tone. _Interesting..._

Abruptly, the girl's words cut off, and the instantly recognisable tang of fear streaked through the air.

Curious of the human's sudden cause for alarm, solely for morbid reasons (i.e. maybe if the girl lost a few limbs she'd stop following his brother around like a lost kitten), Sesshomaru looked up to see what was bothering the ningen.

Apparently it was him.

Staring at the demon with wide terror filled eyes, the girl was obviously startled by Sesshomaru being awake. Mouth slightly open she merely stared unblinkingly at the yokai like a rabbit in headlights.

If he were in a better state of mind the demon might even have felt sorry for her...

_If_ he were in a better state of mind...

Right now, _this_ Sesshomaru was about as happy as a man who signed up to be castrated thinking he was going to get a light hair cut. His head hurt, he didn't know where he was and he most certainly was _not_ in the mood for sympathising with pitiful humans who gawped at him as if he had just emerged from a swamp.

So he snarled at her, narrowing his eyes and treating the ningen to a full, if somewhat threatening view, of his rather white and pearly teeth.

There was silence for a moment, where everyone's attention, including Inuyasha's, swerved to the now fully conscious yokai.

And then there was noise.

"**Kagome! Take the others and run!**" Inuyasha bellowed, causing Sesshomaru to wince. All this shouting was doing nothing for his head. "Tell the villagers too, I won't let him harm anyone!"

As the hanyou's group scattered as instructed, precisely _what_ his brother had said settled in Sesshomaru's mind.

_I won't let him harm anyone..? _Inuyasha thought that _this_ Sesshomaru was going to try and attack a handful of _unarmed humans?!?_

As a yokai of honour even the idea of doing so was repugnant to him. _This_ Sesshomaru would never commit an act so barbaric. He wouldn't mindlessly slaughter ningens for no just reason. That Inuyasha could even speculate him doing such a thing was astonishing to the demon. Had _this_ Sesshomaru ever acted in such a way that would justify such a belief?

Throughout Sesshomaru's inner monologue Inuyasha had continued to shout.

"**Don't you even think of attacking anyone, bastard!**" The hanyou yelled, turning Sesshomaru's headache up a notch on the pain scale. "**If you try anything I'll head-but you so hard that you won't remember who you are!**"

Sesshomaru was practically swaying now from the pounding throb in his head. Why did Inuyasha have to be so _loud_? How could something shorter than him reach such an ear-bleeding volume?

"Inuyasha..." he managed to choke out, voice more of a low growl than anything else. "Be _quiet_..."

Unfortunately for Sesshomaru, this command had the exact opposite of its desired effect on the hanyou.

"**Be quiet?!?**" Inuyasha stormed, even louder than before. "**You go all weird on me, wake up looking like murder and tell ME to be quiet?!? You can fuck right off with that idea, bastard!**"

_Go all weird..? _The demon frowned in perplexity.

_This _Sesshomaru had no recollection of going all..._weird_...as his brother had so eloquently put it. Admittedly his senses were little fuzzy and his reasoning seemed a slightly slower than usual, but that was down to the headache, wasn't it?

All this, however, came second to the matter of shutting Inuyasha up. The half-breed had continued to yell and Sesshomaru wasn't sure how much more his head could take.

Sesshomaru leaned in close so that his mouth was almost touching the hanyou's ear.

"_Inuyasha, if you are not quiet this instant,_" he hissed. "_I will have to..." _

He stopped.

At having Sesshomaru speak directly into his ear, breath tickling the downy fur, Inuyasha had frozen, momentarily falling silent with an involuntary mew.

Well that was..._interesting_.

_You like that then...Inuyasha..?_ The yokai thought with a satisfied smirk. He might just have found a way to shut his brother up.

Deciding to test his theory, the yokai gently reached out his tongue and gave the furry appendage a tentative lick.

Inuyasha's reaction was instantaneous.

"Aggh!" The hanyou yelped with a shudder, a strong blush blossoming across his features. "What the hell are you doing?!? **Get off!!**"

Sesshomaru smiled at his brother's aggressive response. It meant he was on to something.

He decided to continue. Admittedly abusing his brother's ear to make him be quiet wasn't exactly the lordliest of Sesshomaru's actions, but with _his_ headache he was willing to do anything that was going to shut the half-breed up.

Giving the ear another, more confident lick, the yokai began to take its soft tip into his mouth and _suck_.

Inuyasha almost buckled, Sesshomaru had to prevent him from falling by holding the hanyou up with their connected hands.

"Weak at the knees already, half-breed?" The yokai mocked, blowing softly on the silky attachment, amused by Inuyasha's intense reaction.

"You _bastard_..," Blush having deepened further at Sesshomaru's comment, Inuyasha sounded distinctly out of breath. "If you don't stop right now I swear I'll..."

The yokai cut him off with a deep chuckle.

"_This_ Sesshomaru," the yokai managed between licks and playful nips. "Will not stop until you promise to be silent."

Inuyasha couldn't remember a time where had _ever _wanted to punch someone so much.

That bastard was _licking_ him!

And to the half-breed's horror it was promoting a reaction in him which was completely inappropriate from getting your ear munched by a guy that hated your very existence! It was humiliating!

What the fuck did Sesshomaru think he was doing?!? Did he think Inuyasha was just going to roll over and shut up?!? Well he would give the bastard 'silence' alright...he was going to yell so loud that the yokai wouldn't have any ears _left!_

Before the hanyou could respond with a suitably bellowed answer, the half-breed was distracted by the sight of something moving, very fast, in the corner of his vision.

Hurtling towards the pair was Kagome. Frowning and with her eyes fixed on Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, the girl's expression was the pinnacle of determination.

For some reason she was holding a bucket.

Two and two added together.

"Oh _fuck_..." The hanyou swore, realising he couldn't prevent the inevitable. Not when she had a face like _that_. Ignoring the confused rumble from Sesshomaru still lathering his ear..._perv_...Inuyasha braced himself for what was about to come.

**SPLASH!!**

Inuyasha winced as the icy waves swept over him. Feeling Sesshomaru seize up as the water hit, the half-breed vaguely hoped that this wouldn't get the bastard angry enough to go all angel of death on him again. He wasn't sure if he had the energy to put up with yet another mood-swing.

Standing triumphantly wielding a dripping, yet now thoroughly empty bucket, Kagome glared at the two soggy brothers.

"Right!" She snapped, hands on hips, the embodiment of righteous anger that Inuyasha knew so well. "My mum _always_ used to say that the best way to separate fighting dogs was a good bucket of water, so if you two even _think_ of having a punch up, watch out!"

_The best way to separate fighting dogs..? _Inuyasha mentally groaned. _Oh __**God**_...Kagome thought what Sesshomaru had been doing to his ear was **fighting**?!? Well at least she didn't know what the yokai had _really_ been doing, Inuyasha's mind cut in, if so she'd have been throwing _knives, _not just a little pond-water...Maybe she thought Sesshomaru had been to maul his ear off or something...

On the bright side at least Inuyasha now knew _why_ he'd been recipient to a healthy blast of ice-cold water. If she'd just done it for the sake of it then it would have been _really_ pissing annoying.

Throughout his inner monologue Kagome had continued in her tirade.

"I am _not_ going to let you two wreck this village over a family squabble!" Inuyasha hadn't heard her shout like this since the time he asked her what those 'sanitary-towel' things she carried around with her were. "I will _not_-"

"Look alright, _alright!" _The hanyou cut in mid-rant, not especially keen at having an extended ball-busting from his friend. "We're not going to trash the village, satisfied?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"You promise?" She didn't sound especially trusting.

"**Yes.**"

The girl beamed. "Good!" She said, face now blindingly sunny in comparison with the avenging angel of moments before. "Because if you did anything to harm the village I'd ouswori you so much that you couldn't stand for a _week."_

"Err..._right..._" Inuyasha was at the simultaneously amazed and terrified of girls. How they could look so innocent whilst promising violence something he was _sure_ only an instrument of evil could achieve... "Well isn't that-"

"Silence hanyou." Sesshomaru's impatient snap cut the half-breed short. Oddly enough during the conversation with Kagome he'd almost forgotten that his brother was there (hard to do when your hand's gummed to someone's neck).

Inuyasha warily looked up at the yokai and almost swallowed his tongue.

The bastard! Where he undoubtedly looked and felt like a drowned rat after Kagome's little therapy session with the bucket, Sesshomaru was immaculate! He wasn't even bloody damp! Did the dick just radiate perfection or something?!?

Completely unaware of his Inuyasha's annoyance, Sesshomaru continued to address Kagome.

"Ningen." The demon sounded about as friendly as a cliff-face. "The half-breed informs me that you hold the answer to us becoming...unattached. Give me the information now and _this _Sesshomaru shall leave your village in peace."

In the few moments it took for Kagome to respond, she stared intently at the two brothers. Furrowing her brows and biting her bottom lip slightly, Inuyasha could tell she was planning something.

He just hoped it wouldn't result in getting them both killed.

"Sesshomaru," when the girl finally broke the silence there was a fierce light in her eyes. It was the same determined look she wore when taking aim with her bow. "I'll only tell you how to become unstuck," she paused and raised a single finger. "Under one condition."

Inuyasha's mind screeched to a halt. _Condition?!? _

"And what would that be, ningen?" Sesshomaru's response was regal and clipped, how the yokai could still manage to appear noble when gummed to a soggy hanyou was a mystery to Inuyasha.

"The condition is that you will give me your word," she began, the air straining with tension. "That you will you will atone for your previous actions towards Inuyasha."

The few seconds of silence that followed lasted an eternity.

Inuyasha's had gone blank. This was all just too much...

"Atone for my previous actions..?" If there was any emotion in his brother's voice, the half-breed couldn't identify it.

Kagome nodded.

Frowning, Sesshomaru allowed another few moments to crawl past before responding.

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut dreading the demon's answer. There was no way, no way in _hell_, that that bastard would _ever_...

"Yes."

_What?!? _Snapping his eyes open the hanyou stared at his brother in disbelief._ Had Sesshomaru, the very Sesshomaru that had hated him since birth, just agreed to...?!?_

"Right." Kagome's tone was triumphant, like a trader's who had just secured a particularly lucrative deal. "And you swear not to go back on our deal? That you will make amends with Inuyasha?"

The yokai snorted in derision. "This Sesshomaru is a yokai of honour, I would never go back on my word."

"Well that's good to know." Kagome was practically emanating smugness. Inuyasha was amazed that his brother hadn't tried to scalp her yet for the dishonour. "So, you still want to know how to become unstuck?"

"Do not try my patience, ningen." Inuyasha had never been so glad that his brother was being a bastard. It gave this completely improbable situation a touch of normality. "Yes, this Sesshomaru _does_ wish to know how to become unattached."

"Okay then," Inuyasha had never seen the girl smile so much. Had Sesshomaru agreeing really made her that happy? "The way for the two of you to become unstuck is..." Kagome paused as if for dramatic effect.

"Yes?" Sesshomaru's tone thrummed with impatience.

"For you both to have a bath together!" The schoolgirl finished triumphantly, waiting for Inuyasha's reaction.

He didn't disappoint.

"**WHAT THE FUUUUUCK?!?**"

As the hanyou's horrified bellow reverberated around the small village, Inuyasha couldn't but help think that the solution to this one particular problem was going to be the cause for many, many more.

.:.

I really like Kagome, I've got to admit she's one of my favourite characters from the series. The only problem I've got is how passive she can be sometimes. I'm sure things would have been a lot easier if she'd just given Kikyo a good punch in the first place...

I hope you enjoyed the new instalment and please review! Nothing gets me writing like them :D


	5. Steam and Sesshomaru

I hold no rights over Inuyasha whatsoever.

**A Sticky Situation**

Well here it is! Sorry it's been such a long wait, I've been buried under university exams and now that I am free (YES!) you can be expecting much more frequent updates! :3

A round of applause for: Crebe, Hell Jashin, curse-of-the-cat, Hikarikurai24587, Amanda Saitou, itahi-was-mine, Artistic Dragon, zoebabii328, AestheticAristocrat, DarkAngelJudas, Yah-Oh-Ee, IllusionOfAghony, Ladykaa28, dashllee, EspeonDark, Pineapple55, milkchocolatehot64, pumpkinpi, Kurogawa Yumi and last but not least Rethira! I couldn't have done it without your support! You're all great!

Warnings: Slight lemon, not suitable for underage readers. :D

**Chapter Five**

.:.

Inuyasha glared at the steaming water as if he was sizing it up for a fight.

There was steam. Lots and lots of steam.

If this had been a normal situation, i.e. he wasn't being forced to bathe with his murderous half-brother, Inuyasha was sure he would have lavished the opportunity to wallow in the spring's aquamarine depths. In his current predicament, however, this combined bathing was the equivalent of the hanyou repeatedly prodding a very hungry and very irritated lion.

To summarise Inuyasha's feelings, he didn't trust Sesshomaru as far as he could throw him. Atonement or not there was every chance that the moment they became unstuck the yokai was going to take the opportunity to attempt to painfully gut the hanyou. This wasn't a prospect that Inuyasha found particularly tempting. He liked his kidneys where they were thank-you-very-much.

_Fuck_, he thought _isn't bathing supposed to relieve stress and shit?_ _This is about as relaxing as spending an hour with frigging SHIPPO after he's had one of Kagome's hyper-hyper energy fucking drinks! _

As Inuyasha continued to try and outstare the hot springs Sesshomaru became increasingly impatient. _Was Inuyasha actually going to get in the water or just glare at it till it dried up?_

"Inuyasha," the yokai stated in his calm monotone, dragging Inuyasha's attention away from the steaming pool. "If you take any longer to get into the water _this _Sesshomaru will _make _you get in the water. Understood?"

These words earned a frown from Inuyasha.

"Keh! I was just checking for water yokai, that's all," the hanyou lied, hoping his sibling didn't realise just how nervous he actually was. "I'll get in now then shall I?"

As if not dignifying Inuyasha with an answer Sesshomaru merely nodded in response, eying the blue expanse that they were about to descend into with chilled golden eyes.

Due to them being stuck together actually getting into the pool was far easier said than done.

Inuyasha, directly facing Sesshomaru, was slowly guided back into the spring. Gasping when the first waves of warm water lapped against his bare feet, Inuyasha swore virulently when he trod on an exceptionally pointy rock, causing Sesshomaru to arch a delicate brow.

What made matters even more difficult was that they had also had to remain fully clothed.

With Inuyasha's hands stuck to Sesshomaru's neck and hand there had been no way to remove their complex haori both downright refusing to cut away the material. Miroku, with a lecherous grin, had suggested that they could at least remove their hakama, these being unaffected by the glue, yet had swiftly fallen silent under the intensity of both sibling's glares.

As they progressed deeper into the sapphire water, clothes becoming increasingly sodden, Inuyasha began to face difficulties.

The rocks than covered the spring's bed were extremely slippery, the hanyou's bare feet sliding wildly over their slimy surface. Sesshomaru, with his customary grace, appeared to be having no problems, but Inuyasha realised that if they kept at their current speed he was undoubtedly going to fall with an almighty splash.

"Eh Sesshomaru..?" The hanyou's voice was hesitant and more than a bit embarrassed. It wasn't often that he had been forced to ask Sesshomaru for _anything_.

"What?" The yokai's voice was icy as always, his actions towards Inuyasha hadn't seemed to have changed at all from the so called 'atonement' deal.

"Could you slow down a bit? These rocks are slippery."

Sesshomaru snorted in response. "Are you saying that your balance is as feeble as your sword skill, Inuyasha?" the yokai taunted, looking down at the hanyou with a smirk. "If you are defeated by a mere hot spring then you may as well surrender to Naraku now."

Inuyasha bristled at Sesshomaru's overly sarcastic response, furious at how the yokai appeared to be making absolutely no effort, despite what he said to Kagome, to make amends with Inuyasha.

Intent of delivering a scathing response the hanyou, growling deeply, whirled on Sesshomaru only to feel his feet slip backwards beneath him.

Shit.

As he plunged backwards into the watery depths there was a painful tearing sensation in both of Inuyasha's hands, followed by a snarl of pain from Sesshomaru. Too shocked to realise what these two sensations entailed the hanyou continued to fall deeper into the stiflingly warm, water, swallowing a lungful of liquid as he continued to founder in the deceptively deep pool. Continuing to breathe in water Inuyasha gagged, moving frantically to no avail.

Just when the possibility of drowning was becoming threateningly real, a hand descended like some pale angel to the flailing hanyou.

Dragging his soaked sibling to the surface of the pool, Sesshomaru surveyed the wheezing hanyou with unimpressed eyes. "If you vomit water onto this Sesshomaru," the yokai began in his most menacing voice, staring seriously at Inuyasha. "Next time I will leave you to drown."

"Fuck off!" The hanyou managed to gasp in response, clenching his eyes shut and choking water into his hands. "Its _your _fault I nearly fucking drowned in the first place! Don't act al high and mighty 'cus you..._you_..."

Realisation dawned on the hanyou.

Snapping open his eyes Inuyasha stared down at his hands. They were pink, had the correct number of fingers, and were certainly not attached to Sesshomaru.

**Click.**

"We're unstuck!" the hanyou exclaimed as if experiencing some great religious revelation. "Kagome was right! Hey, Sesshomaru were unstu..." Inuyasha's joyful words died in his throat as he turned to look at his brother.

Red. Sesshomaru was awash in red.

A rich crimson flow poured from yokai's neck and single hand, flooding Inuyasha's senses with the metallic tang of copper and staining the water a faint pink.

"Shit! You're bleeding!" the hanyou exclaimed, eyes widening in horror as he fully took in the state of his brother. "You're bleeding a fucking _lot_!"

The yokai's eyes narrowed at Inuyasha's words. "_Really_ Inuyasha, _this_ Sesshomaru hadn't noticed," the yokai drawled sarcastically, apparently oblivious to the blood pumping from his neck and hand. "Your skills of perception truly are astonishing."

"Shut up! You've probably severed your fucking jugular and you're being sarcastic?!? Just say still while I bandage that thing up, alright!?!" Going to tear a strip of material from his fire-rat robe, Inuyasha frowned when he was prevented from doing so by Sesshomaru's blood stained hand.

"Inuyasha, there will be no need," the yokai stated coolly, his hand remaining firmly on his younger brother's.

"No need?!?" Inuyasha exclaimed, slapping away Sesshomaru's wounded hand and going to tear the material again. "Just swallow your pride for once and let me tend your shitty wounds! You could fucking die! "

The elder yokai frowned. "**There will be no need,**" he repeated firmly, words causing the hanyou to hesitate momentarily. "This Sesshomaru is not going to die."

Becoming increasingly frustrated with Sesshomaru's stubbornness to accept his aid, Inuyasha cracked a little. "It's not like you get to choose, bastard! And I already told you to shut up!" he snapped, growling in annoyance. "I'm to your wounds whether you like it or not, so just deal with it!"

Going once again to pull a strip away from his sodden robe Inuyasha was once again prevented from doing so by a now thoroughly pissed Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha!" the demon snarled, gripping the front of Inuyasha's clothing and dragging him forward. "Unlike your hanyou self _this_ Sesshomaru is a full demon," Inuyasha's ears unconsciously drooped at the harshness of his brother's voice. "This means my powers of healing are far greater than your half-breed self. If this still hasn't got through your think hanyou skull then just look for yourself!"

Feeling a lot smaller than he had a moment ago, Inuyasha involuntarily obeyed the yokai's order and looked again at Sesshomaru's wounds.

Or where they had been.

The gash at the demon's neck was rapidly closing, leaving only a thin stream of already drying blood. As for his hand you wouldn't have been able to tell it had been wounded at all, there being only a slightly pink tinge to Sesshomaru's otherwise porcelain skin.

"_Oh..._" Inuyasha felt like he had been punctured, his irritation and worry rapidly deflating to be replaced with cringing embarrassment. That wound had been a mere _scratch_ compared to some of the damage he had dealt with, why had he gone all crazy maternal over something so _small_?

"Now that we have gotten _that_ matter cleared up," Sesshomaru said, voice assertive. "_This _yokai is going to take advantage of his current situation," and began undoing the ties on his clothes surprisingly efficiently with his single hand.

Inuyasha's eyes went comically wide at the sight of his brother undressing.

"What the hell are you doing, bastard!?!" he shrieked, blanching at the sight of the elder yokai's toned chest, who was currently throwing his haori to the side of the pool with a splat. "Have you gone fucking insane?!?"

This little outburst gained the hanyou a withering look from Sesshomaru. "No, Inuyasha, this Sesshomaru has not gone insane," he stated slowly as if explaining to a child. "Seeing as we are in a hot spring I am merely taking the opportunity to get clean, as I would recommend to you also, or is that too much of a foreign concept to your hanyou self?"

At this comment Inuyasha merely nodded embarrassed, looking down into the aquamarine depths of the pool in which they were situated. What had he thought Sesshomaru was doing? After their trawl of being gummed to each other the two were undoubtedly grubby, so it was only logical to get clean...then why had he over reacted so badly..? This...confusion...had only been since this 'atonement' shit. The hanyou just didn't know where he stood anymore...

As he had been thinking Sesshomaru had managed to divest himself of his sodden hakuma, allowing the steaming water full access to his creamy skin.

Inuyasha gawped at Sesshomaru's sculpted figure flame faced with an expression akin to one experiencing some deep religious revelation. He didn't know whether to worship the bastard or hate him! How could anyone have a body so..._perfect_...and not already have their own cult or have been decapitated by jealous males or raving fangirls?!? Fucking unimaginable...

Another, less thoughtful reaction to Sesshomaru's disrobing, was a treacherous and heated stirring in the hanyou's _lower area._

"_Not now. Not now_." Inuyasha hissed to himself, furious with his body's seemingly suicidal tendencies. Why did the 'dragon' have to wake up only when he was in the vicinity of his murderous half-brother? Did it want to get him killed? "Not fucking now, damn it!"

"What was that, Inuyasha?" The hanyou practically jumped out at the yokai's sudden question. He'd been so busy willing his unwanted erection away that he'd forgotten about the cause of it.

"Keh! Nothing, bastard!" he snapped, feigning composure. "I'm taking my clothes off now. If you peek I'll pull your teeth out."

This gained an odd smirk and a raised eyebrow from the yokai. "What? Like you didn't 'peek' at me, Inuyasha?"

Flushing at Sesshomaru's response Inuyasha whirled around deciding not to dignify Sesshomaru's **COMPLETELY** **UNFOUNDED** comment with an answer.

'_I did not peek_,' he thought furiously, swiftly removing his clothes and throwing them to the side of the pool. '_Not a chance in hell! So what if I took a __**little**__ look, and maybe I did get a __**little**__ excited, but that doesn't count! No way!' _ (Denial is a beautiful thing.)

When fully undressed, Inuyasha sighed in relaxed contentment as he felt the warm water swirl around him. '_This really is bliss_,' he thought in satisfaction, inhaling the steamy air gently, '_absolute bliss..."_

When a pale hand slunk around the hanyou's waist, however, yanking him back against a firm chest, Inuyasha nearly swallowed his tongue.

"**What the fu-?!?**" the half demon yelped, only to be cut off by the elder yokai.

"For a half-breed your body is surprisingly impressive, _Inuyasha_," Sesshomaru's words were spoken directly into one of the hanyou's sensitive ear, causing him to shiver and quieten instantly. "Soft yet muscular. _Perfect_."

"Yeah..._err_...thanks..." Inuyasha managed to splutter, momentarily thrown by Sesshomaru's actions. Regaining some composure he growled "And what the fuck are you doing?!?"

Sesshomaru's answer was hardly reassuring.

"Appreciating you," the yokai breathed, nuzzling Inuyasha's hair and inhaling heavily. "Your scent really is...unique...isn't it? Just how can someone so..._coarse_...smell so _delicate_...so _enticing_..."

Inuyasha did not like where this conversation was going. 'Touchy-feely' Sesshomaru was eerily reminiscent of the previous (according to Kagome) 'High' Sesshomaru. Except this time the hanyou had a horrible feeling the yokai was getting a rush from something **very different** from glue.

Opening his mouth to snarl some scathing insult at the ominously affectionate yokai, Inuyasha yelped when something brushed against his bare skin.

Did Sesshomaru just grab his ass? Did fucking _Sesshomaru_ just grab his ass?!?

Now Inuyasha would happily (well, maybe not _happily_) be stabbed, maimed or mauled in a fair fight. Anything goes in a brawl, after all. But to be _manhandled_ by the bastard who was apparently 'atoning' for making Inuyasha's life a miserable blur for years upon bloody years was _way_ over the line. It was so over the line that the fricking thing was out of sight!

The hanyou gathered his courage. "**Get the fuck off me, bastard!**" he snarled pulling away from the figure behind him, only to have the hand move up to gab his neck. "**You're **_**supposed**_** to be fucking atoning! Meaning not going all trippy every two seconds!**"

Sesshomaru chuckled darkly maintaining his grip on Inuyasha. "If 'got off you' your imbecilic hanyou self would merely end up drowning. Not that that would be any real loss, _but then_..," the hand on the half-demon's throat stroked at it suggestively. "Your beautiful scent and body must be worth something, _yes?_"

"W-what!?!" Inuyasha, despite having his head firmly above the water, felt like he was drowning. Why did Sesshomaru have to be such a psycho?!? That guy had more mood swings than bloody Kagome and Sango combined!

"I can smell your arousal, Inuyasha," breathed Sesshomaru, delicately licking at the hanyou's fluttering ear, matching his fluttering heart. "Did you think me such a fool as not to notice?

Under the water a hand slipped around his waist and gripped at Inuyasha's already straining manhood, causing the hanyou to initially flinch and then gasp from the pulsing sensations of pleasure emanating from Sesshomaru's rhythmic pumping of his manhood. Behind him, Sesshomaru moved and something warm and hard pressed against the small of Inuyasha's back.

The hanyou froze. _This could not be happening._

"Look at me," Sesshomaru's command pulled Inuyasha from his shock and he obeyed, hesitantly locking eyes with the full demon. "Do you want this?"

And the yokai's words echoed in the sudden hush that had fallen over the small pool. It reverberating against the surrounding rocks, making it seem as if a hundred Sesshomaru's had just asked that one, all important question, rather than the lone demon currently looking deep into a hanyou's eyes.

As Inuyasha stared up into the eyes of molten gold that belonged to Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, he felt achingly aroused yet utterly lost. As if he had been swallowed by the yokai's steady gaze.

_Just what did Inuyasha want..? _

.:.

Nothing gets me going better than your feedback *nudge* *nudge* :D So go on, press that review button, Sesshomaru will be happy if you do...:3 The next chapter is gonna be pretty dramatic so I'll need all the support I can get!

Thank you so much for reading and I hope you are enjoying this fic! Until next time!

Sleepingstep xxx


End file.
